Princesa
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Dedicado a Kasumi-chan. Drabble. El se preguntaba que tenía el termino de especial, ¿acaso una princesa no debía tener un castillo, una tiara y un hermoso vestido? Quizás, pero la suya era distinta...


**¡Hola lectores! **Intentando salir del bloqueo de inspiración que tengo les traigo este pequeño drabble dedicado a** Kasumi-chan** :D ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste el fic, fue pensado enteramente para que te guste :) espero no lo encuentres muy corto :O

Y bueno, el fic esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Soul, aunque en ningun momento menciono nombres, los doy a entender muy bien :)

¡Disfrutenlo! (En especial tu Kasumi-chan :D)

**.**

**Princesa**

**.**

Desde pequeño en sus oídos había retumbado aquella palabra que recordaba a los cuentos de dormir, donde la protagonista era una jovencita de increíble belleza que resultaba envuelta en algún peligro hasta que su héroe la salvaba y terminaban fundiéndose en un hermoso beso.

Tonterías, si le preguntaban a él.

Y es que, a sus veinte años el término "princesa" le parecía casi utópico. Ni siquiera aquellas que por nacimiento lo eran y ocasionalmente solía ver en la televisión tenían pinta de serlo (y eso que él no se jactaba de ser un gran conocedor del tema).

Pero bueno, él tampoco podía alardear de ser el valiente héroe de la brillante armadura. Durante su vida se había encargado de forjar una silueta que más bien recordaba al peor de los villanos que secuestraba a la pobre muchacha ya antes mencionada.

Volteó la cabeza ligeramente a su costado enfocando a su mejor amigo junto a su novia. Recordaba con claridad como su amigo solía gritar a los cuatro vientos y a todo aquel que aún no se hubiera cansado de escucharlo que aquella chica de negros cabellos era la princesa de su corazón.

Y he ahí nuevamente el término.

¿Princesa? Pero si su belleza no era única, ni mucho menos deslumbrante. Era bonita sí, pero para los gustos de él no era la indicada. ¿Entonces porque su amigo la llamaba así?

Algo enojado por no haber encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas volteó la cabeza hacia el frente, donde la espalda de su otro mejor amigo se visualizaba junto a la de una menuda figura coronada por cabellos violetas.

Otro que usaba el mismo término. Y algo curioso eran las peleas que solían tener sus dos amigos, peleándose entre ambos por quien tenía princesa más bella.

Y él seguía sin entender, ¿Qué tenía aquella chica, de aspecto frágil y enfermizo de hermoso? Incluso su actitud lo enfermaba a veces, con sus constantes tartamudeos y su peculiar frase. No entendía como su amigo la aguantaba.

Parpadeó un poco y miró hacia abajo, al sentir como algo se removía perezoso en sus piernas sacándole una sonrisa de lado que dejo a la vista un filo de dientes puntiagudos. En su regazo n mar de oro quemado se extendía en su regazo moviéndose al suave compás de una suave y lenta respiración. Se removió un poco más y su mano surgió de la prisión del pequeño cuerpo sobre él para instantáneamente pasearla por el contorno del pequeño cuerpo, en una suave caricia.

"Será mejor que despiertes, o esta noche no tendrás sueño". Murmuró con delicadeza poco propia en él, dejando las caricias y comenzando a mover suavemente el hombro de la figura, despertándola.

Un leve quejido seguido de un bostezo le indicó que la chica despertaba, por lo que quitó su mano del costado mientras la figura se incorporaba, dejando a la vista el rostro de una chica de facciones suaves y unos expresivos ojos olivo, que lo miraban cerca del reproche.

Y entonces la respiración se le cortó, el mundo se detuvo y la respuesta a su pregunta llegó como llega alguien inesperado a la casa.

_Ella_ es la princesa de su vida. Y no necesita una tiara o un vestido pomposo para serlo. Incluso podía ignorar el hecho de que no tenía un castillo y sus modales no fueran refinados (de hecho, podía llegar a ser bien… _ruda_). Pero lo sabía. Aquella sonrisa deslumbraba más que la corona más brillante. Aquellos ojos cautivaban más que el vestido de la tela más fina. En definitiva…

Una princesa de verdad.

"¿Vas a quedarte todo el día mirándome de esa forma o qué?". Refunfuño la chica, haciendo un puchero que a los ojos rojizos del muchacho no hacían más que engrandecer sus atributos.

"Toda una vida si de mí dependiera… _mi princesa."_

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿Debería dejar ya de escribir? xD<p>

No tengo mucho tiempo :( asi que dejo saludos y espero reviews :D

nos leemos pronto,

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿reviews? c:_


End file.
